


Charmed

by DominusFero



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen, Good Demons, Jasper kinda doesn't know how to feel about a nearly 10ft tall lady demon in his study, M/M, Meeting the Demon Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27092776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Based on Ellohcee's Demon + Witch Jaspvid AU (which can be found on their Tumblr of the same name)Jasper is trying to finalize a potion to sell at the market when David bursts into his study with some unexpected (and frankly terrifying) news.
Relationships: David & his Queen, David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Jasper & the Demon Queen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Charmed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellohcee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellohcee/gifts).



> This AU belongs to Ellohcee. Zillya is my own character and is not a Camp Camp fan character.

Focusing intently on the bubbling brew threatening to overflow from the cauldron, Jasper spoke in a low tone as he recited the incantation. Tossing in a few sprinkles of Toe of Frog, the foaming liquid flashed over with a mustardy orange puff of smoke. Reaching blindly for a jar of ginger root, the witch continued to read from his book of remedies, lost in his little world. Suspending the book in the air with telekinesis, Jasper unscrewed the jar while stirring the pot with his enchanted stirring rod. Returning his attention to the book of remedies, the witch held the uncapped jar above the steaming pot, searching for where he had left off.

Suddenly, the door to his study swung open, bashing into the wall with a heavy bang.

“JASPER!! JASPER-!!”

The witch yelped out in surprise, fumbling with the jar of ginger root that he nearly dropped into the brew. The book fell to the floor with a thud, pages fluttering, and some tearing loose of the binding. Sharply, he turned to face his intruder, furious at being interrupted while preparing a delicate potion. However, his blind fury melted into tender affection when he laid eyes upon his precious demon.

“My Queen came for a visit!!” The green demon exclaimed; fists clenched with exhilaration. His tail was wagging excitedly back and forth, eyes wide in jubilation. “You’re gonna love her, she’s the best!!”

“Whuh-Queen? David, what are y-” But before he could finish asking the question, the answer appeared in the doorway. _Oh. Oh. **Shit.**_

Almost as soon as she stepped in, Jasper stepped behind David. The little demon was bouncing with joy, bursting with pride that his Queen came to see him in his new home. Barely fitting through the door, even after crouching, the demon heiress straightened herself, standing taller than Jasper could have ever expected. She dwarfed both himself and David, looking down upon the two with some form of expression Jasper could not place. But David was happy to see her all the same, eagerly wagging his tail as he waited for her to address him. Jasper watched in painful trepidation as the eye on her abdomen fixated itself on him. The thin bloody iris felt as if it was staring into his soul, and he could see the blood vessels swirling around against the red. It was horrifying, and yet he could not look away.

“Oh, is this the famous Jasper?” Her voice was smooth and welcoming. Not at all the garbled mess of nightmare fuel Jasper had assumed it would be. Throwing a hand into her hair, she flippantly tossed some of her vivid red hair behind her shoulder. The rings of black pearls adorning both of her horns clacked from the sudden jerk of her head. “Pleasure to meet you, dear.” She raised an arm, resting a hand flat across her grand bosom. Her obsidian colored claws glinted in the dim light, and Jasper quickly transitioned from awe to fear. Those sharp claws were no doubt deadly and could easily tear flesh from bone. Befitting for the Queen of the Damned. “I’m Zillya, Queen of Hell and Daughter of Lord Lucifer.”

Her slender tail remained flaccid, only slightly curved away from her body. Other than the tone of her voice and the smile on her face, there was no defining indication of Zillya’s emotions. And that made Jasper’s heart pound in his chest. What if he upset her in some way? What if she tried to kill him the second David disappears? What if she **did** kill him, would she kill David too?

She seemed to like him, though, or at least, she was tolerating his presence for the time being.

“I-I, uhm, yes, your, uhm, Majesty. I’m Jasper.” He curtsied first, briefly forgetting he was male in his panic, then bowed. The female demon widened her smile, revealing a mouthful of lethal fangs. “It is an honor to meet you.”

“The honor is all mine, Jasper. I’m pleased to see David has been welcomed into the mortal world with such splendor.” She crossed the room in a single stride, her immense form suddenly right before the pair. She placed a hand atop David’s head, resting it between his curled horns. She peered into the now simmering cauldron but continued to talk in that same, sultry tone. “Hell was too harsh for him, despite my best efforts. Seeing him here, it brings me joy.” She lovingly combed her claws through David’s hair, making his tail swish in delight. The wide smile the smaller demon wore as he closed his eyes in content lessened the burden on Jasper’s heart. “He is too kind a soul to continue living with sinners.”

“I always wondered how he got down there.” Jasper mused aloud in a low whisper. The Queen hummed as she removed her hand from David’s head, the smaller demon whimpering in disappointment. Looking down at the mess in the pot, the Queen stared in silence, wordlessly analyzing the contents.

“You need to add some lemon zest and a pinch of lavender blooms.”

“Huh?”

“To finish your virus remedy, dear. All it needs is the lemon zest and some lavender blooms. Then the incantation will follow through.” Waving her hands, several golden circles appeared in the air directly horizontal to the cauldron. Thin golden lines then stretched out from those circles, crossing over one another while also connecting to form a large circle. A pentagram. Archaic symbols that Jasper did not quite know burned into the air between the circles. With a flick of her wrist, the ornate circle descended over the vessel, then vanished without a trace. “There. It is complete.”

“I-I-”

“Oh, wow!” David cut in, leaping over to the side of the cauldron. He eagerly peered inside to view the now translucent tan liquid. “Thank you, Queen Zillya!!”

“Not a problem, dear.” She smiled. Resting her hands at her sides, Zillya turned towards the door. “Well, I’ll leave you two to yourselves. After all, this was a quick check-in, I wouldn’t want to intrude-”

“No!” At first, Jasper thought it was David who interjected, but he quickly realized that it was **he** who spoke up. The Queen turned around; her curiosity piqued. “I mean, no, please.” Jasper quickly corrected, fixing his tone. “Please. Stay. I have to bottle up some vials for sale, but in the meantime, would you like some tea? And maybe a biscuit?” _Royals like that kind of shit, right? Tea and biscuits? Oh, fuck, I’m stereotyping. Shit, she’s looking at me. Can she hear my thoughts? Fuck, she can, can’t she?!_

Another genuine smile followed with a light chuckle.

“I would love to.”


End file.
